Open My Eyes
by nidaluver
Summary: Delve into L's past as an orphan, as he and Light plot an escape for Kira in the present. Story may contain mild yaoi. L X Light
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Death Note_ or its characters. This fanfiction, however, belongs to me. // _**Author's Note: **_Greetings again, all of my faithful lovelies. I know you are all going to kill me for not updating my other fanfictions, but this one just had to be written down. Please don't detest me for this. I promise you it will be worth it. Don't be dissuaded because this first chapter is from Watari's perspective. I'm trying a unique approach on this fanfiction. Stick around to enjoy and appreciate it. I adore you all! 3 As a general warning, the following may contain splashes of yaoi, possibly a bit more than that as the story advances. It does have a L x Light pairing, and explores what I imagine L's past was like. _**_Spoilers reside in this fanfiction!!! You have been warned!!!_**

**.Outside.**

*

Watari stared solemnly at the security footage, keeping a practiced eye on the screen that concerned him the most. It revealed to him the colors of deceit, namely, the colors of reality. There was a room, a pale room full of state-of-the-art equipment that had been used for numerous criminal investigations over a long period of time. Of the two people occupying that room, only one knew of the memories attached to each object. And that one was more than just a person, more than any person really. He was L, the L that Quillsh Wammy had come to know and love so much. He was a son to Wammy, to Watari, and no one knew it better than L himself. Watari had given L a foundation, a base to grasp and build upon. In return, L had given Wammy all of the love he still possessed, along with his appreciation, gratitude, and trust.

But that was all in the past now, for a new obstacle had surfaced in his would-be son's life, and it wasn't the presence of something that Watari appreciated or understood. The obstacle was Light Yagami. Watari cringed in disgust as the name traced the contours of his thoughts. _Light Yagami – _that imbecile, that child, that _fool_. Light was the son of a middle class family, but his talents and appearance exceeded that of any man his age and a collection of people far older and wiser than he. Watari knew this, knewthe boy's potential, and _knew _that had the circumstances been right, the arrogant teen could have easily been swept off to Wammy's orphanage and taken the top spot in the listings for L's first in succession. He shuddered at the possibility.

Really, he was being utterly ridiculous. Watari was painfully aware of the fact that there remained a small possibility that Light was indeed _not _a mass murderer trying to take over the world and kill its appraised detective. All-in-all, that wasn't his problem with the boy. The old man leaned in towards the screen and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as Light's voice rang harmoniously through the speakers. He was making a joke about something minuscule involving the case, and L actually stopped in his work to bother listening. After a short moment, L laughed heartily, and Watari's brow furrowed. There lay the reason for Watari's loathing of Light Yagami. When Light spoke, L listened. It wasn't all that unusual, however, seeing as there were a select few whom L would stop for and pay attention to. Those were initially the handful of people he actually cared about, but to none of those people did L normally _respond_.

Watari wouldn't have cared if Light weren't such an arrogant, spoiled, overconfident brat. The fact remained, however, that he was all of those things....and L wasn't. L was nothing like Light. He had a difficult past, a dark one, and Light could never even fathom the things the detective had been through to get where he was now. That fiendish teenager literally had _no idea._ It might have helped ease the old man's conscience if Watari hadn't pushed L to his limits several times over, just to see if the young detective could handle the pressure. Without Quillsh Wammy, L would not be the world's greatest detective. He might have been a different person entirely – and Watari gulped at the thought. L could have been one of those clever criminals that the world so thoroughly resented, one of those people that Kira so enjoyed killing, though it was doubtful he would have ever even known L's true name.

That subject was a hypocrisy in itself. The hilarity of the great secret, _L's true name_, actually had the old man biting back a wicked grin. It was so pitifully obvious and actually staring Kira right in the face. L's name was no secret, or at least his first name wasn't. L. That _was _L's name, as it always had been. If one really wanted to know, to guess, he could find L's last name for knowing the first. After all, how many people in the world were defined by a single letter? Though Wammy had covered every loophole surrounding that bit of clandestine information, there was always the chance that it had slipped beyond his recognition and onto, say, the Internet? Who really knew these things?

Anyway, he was getting off track. Watari's clever mind – perhaps not as clever as his ward's, but close enough still – rerouted itself and arrived once again at the issue at hand: Light Yagami. Kira. That naïve little brat. What was there to _do _about him? Watari's hand fisted against the tabletop, and he clenched his jaw, and he watched the security footage in ire as something _else _set his senses ablaze. Light was reaching around L, perched innocently in a chair, to get something off of a table. As the gorgeous teenager attained his goal, a black book, and brought his arm back across the way, his arm brushed L's back, and Watari grimaced as L shuddered marginally. Luckily, Light wasn't quite perceptive enough to notice L's little flaw. And wasn't that the most appropriate thing to call it? _L's little flaw._ His weakness, and damn but Watari had finally found it. He had recently realized L's one imperfection. Unfortunately, it was a big one.

You had to give the man some credit. Watari had been around a multitude of children for the time that he actually got to run his orphanage back in Winchester. He knew the mechanics of things, and worst of all, he knew the laws of nature. In short, the man knew all about love and lust. He saw the signs, though surely they were unrecognized and misunderstood by the procurer. Watari knew exactly what was happening to the young detective. L was falling in love with another man, and worst of all, that man was out to kill him. _What a nice little plot twister for our story, _Watari thought grouchily. _Screw all things logical and politically correct. Instead, why don't we just have the two main characters – who are both _male –_ fall in love with each other. That will be just peachy, exactly what this story needs! _If there existed an author for life, he must have hated Watari. The elderly man had to wonder where he had ever gone wrong.

And then he chuckled, knowing that it didn't even qualify as a question. Not _where_ but _when_. Forget the _how _and _why_. They didn't matter. All that mattered was L's life. L needed to live. L _had_ to live. He deserved more than his existence had to offer, poor man, which is why Watari despised Light Yagami, the son who had every thing so easily dished out to him, yet didn't do enough to have earned it. There existed no fairness, no equality in the world of humanity. To Watari, and to L, there were only two things that mattered: Justice and Victory.

This was why that when L suddenly beckoned Watari to bring him lunch, the man stood up immediately to obey his "son's" request. This was why Watari hastily made his way to the kitchen and prepared lunch for L and Light. This was why he hid behind a grandfatherly smile as he passed Light Yagami his lunch in the main investigation room. And this was why he smirked confidently as he left said room. Because Light Yagami could never defeat L. The loathsome teenager wasn't going to win this war. L was, and when all was said and done, Watari wouldn't have to worry about the Yagami boy anymore. There was nothing to worry about. Light would be long gone before L ever realized what he was feeling for the younger male. There was absolutely no way in hell that L _knew _how he truly felt about his only suspect for the Kira investigation. There was just no way. Watari was certain...

But he _was _wrong, and it was already too late to change L's plans. Things were falling into place perfectly, and _nothing _was going to mess it up. Not even the worries of an old man for his would-be son.

No, not even that.

_**AN // Want to share your thoughts? Reviews put a smile on my face. Hopefully you'll get the hint.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Death Note or its characters. I also don't own CLUE, but that game is friggen epic. There should be a Death Note version of it. Wouldn't that be awesome?! // This fanfiction contains spoilers, yaoi, and supports the pairing L x Light. Remember that I'm approaching this one uniquely. Expect the unexpected...and whatnot. Jumping right into an AU here people. Do try to keep up. X3_

*

~The storyline is set right after Higuchi is caught and before L kicks it. The weight of the 13 day rule is hanging heavily in the air, and things are obviously amiss. The story is told in sort of an inside-out fashion. It should be obvious that some scheming is already being done here by L and Light.~

*

**.Consortium.**

"You should surrender now, Light. I can assure you that I am going to win this game."

"How typical of you, Ryuuzaki. To think that you could ever defeat me. Make your accusation, and make it count. I'm going to win this war."

"Whatever you say, Yagami-kun. The moment of truth is nearly at hand." L took a deep breath, his expression one of utter concentration. Then he let it all out in a rush. "I accuse Kasandra Scarlet, in the Spa, with the Revolver."

Light smirked triumphantly. "I can disprove your accusation."

"Do it then." L snapped. He watched anxiously as Light whipped out a game card with a picture of a gleaming revolver on its surface.

L grimaced. "You've already showed me that card, Yagami-kun!"

"I know," Light said with a smirk. "Rules of the game, Ryuuzaki. There's not one against showing the other player the same card twice."

L scowled and leaned back against his cushioned chair, sulking. "I dislike this game."

Light faltered, his brow quickly furrowing. "Why? You've won it three times in a row. I'm the one who should be complaining."

L sighed and looked away. "It's becoming monotonous. Besides, the hour is up. We have important work to attend to."

_Important work my ass_, Light thought bitterly, but he couldn't let his exasperation show. One little slip-up and everything would be ruined. He would never get to be happy, and he would drag L down with him. The thought sent his stomach into writhing knots.

"Something wrong?" L said, glancing over and immediately eying Light with concern. His obsidian eyes gleamed with an urgent message – a warning that read: _Don't screw up_! Light sighed and obeyed.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Good." The detective stood up awkwardly and gestured for Light to follow his lead. "Come now. Work."

"Right," Light agreed. He took a stand, thinking of the promise L had made to him in secret, and the one that Light had made in turn. The memory was fuzzy, for the situation had been pressing. After all, they had had to sneak around Watari and the investigation team for months.

"_Light, if you give up being Kira, I will tell you everything about myself, and I will find a way to keep you with me and out of the executioner's chair."_

"_L, I will give up being Kira, if you tell me everything about yourself and allow me to stay with you. Forever."_

It wasn't a very complex consortium; actually it was rather pathetic for two geniuses of their caliber, but since they had met each other in person – L and Kira or Ryuuzaki and Light – so very much had changed. Light couldn't recall a time when things were more complicated than they were now. Tense, he began to shove the game pieces for the board game CLUE into their box. That was why he didn't notice L sneaking up behind him. He nearly squealed in surprise when the detective's scrawny arms wrapped around him from behind.

"What are you doing?!" Light whispered harshly. "What if someone sees?!"

"No worries, Light-kun," L purred into his ear, giving him chills. "I have tampered with Watari's security system. This room is currently off line, meaning that I can do whatever I want to you, and no one would ever know." Light blushed to his toes in both anticipation and humiliation. For the ten thousandth time he wondered how Light Yagami, how Kira, had been reduced to this. Suddenly, coldly, Light shoved L away.

"It's not time for that yet," he said flatly. "Right now, we need to focus on the tasks at hand, Ryuuzaki."

L sighed boredly. "I thought you might say that. You know, Yagami-kun, sometimes I wonder how I arrived at this point."

Light, not failing to notice that L had resorted to calling him "Yagami-kun" again, couldn't resist asking, "With me, you mean?"

"No," L smiled wistfully. "My wondering expands much further back than that. I'm looking at the big picture, my personal experiences as a group."

"To understand how a group functions, one first much comprehend the power of the individual," Light recited, making the detective smirk. "In other words, start from the beginning and piece your way to completion. It's just like solving a case."

"Yes, Yagami-kun," L whispered. "I already knew that."

AN:// very short I know, but now the story can really begin~!!


End file.
